A Birthday
by Merkswinter
Summary: Inuyasha has never even contemplated the idea of having a birthday, let alone presents, and it is left to a flustered Kagome to sort out a party for our favourite fluffy eared friend...oh dear...and there will be uninvited guests. KagxInu
1. Surprise

To be honest I've been a little embarrassed of my writing lately, I mean, short emotional one shots are nice but some of the ones I've been doing recently have been a bit too short.

So I've done this.

I'm kind of deciding what to do with this piece I'm currently writing, I've kind-of got lots of half-done bits and pieces here and there, but then the idea for this fic came to me and it just sort of flowed. You know, the manic scribbling for half an hour sort.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece, I will be updating it, reasonably soon, I hope. Oh, and if anyone remembers the fic 'Sesshomaru Learns Something New and Interesting' I am going to update it, the next chappy's half done, just everything's a little hectic at the moment, exams coming up and trying to fit boyfriend and fanfiction into manic schedule.

Hope you enjoy! Please review! Nothing makes me update sooner than your opinions and I read and reply to each and every one. I'll be quiet now...

I hold no rights over Inuyasha and so on and on and on...it just rubs it in, doesn't it?

xXx

Inuyasha was facing a new and exciting concept.

How had Kagome put it? It was his birth...day??

Around a week earlier Kagome had been in girly hysterics squealing delightedly about how she was going to be eighteen in a month.

Needless to say Inuyasha hadn't been impressed.

For one thing Kagome's super high-pitched giggle was giving him a headache (those fluffy little ears were sensitive) and he just couldn't see the point in getting so...manic over such a trivial thing as being a year older, hell, Inuyasha wasn't even sure of his age, let alone when he had been born.

Anyway, this difference in opinion had ultimately lead to a confrontation between the two (such argumentative little ducklings) which, amazingly, instead of getting him 'sat' into the floor until his face went numb got him a new birthday care of Kagome.

Flashback.

"Ugh...I just don't see why you're making such a big thing of it," Inuyasha groaned, finally pushed over the edge by the almost psychotic delighted aura emanating from Kagome "I mean, yeah, everyone gets older, but they aren't happy about it! Keh, if you think about it you're one year closer to dying, why should you be so hyped up about that?"

"What, Inuyasha?!" Kagome was in such a good mood her mind had effectively managed to blank Inuyasha's lovely little 'dying' sentiment. "You mean you've never been excited about your birthday?"

The question threw Inuyasha.

"What's a birth...day?", he questioned tentatively, worried he was going to get sat for asking. Kagome could get really touchy sometimes, she always blamed it on 'girl-stuff', a mysterious concept that Inuyasha in all his death-defying bravery swore never to ask about. Some things were just too dangerous.

"What do you mean 'What's a birthday?'?" the said object of Inuyasha's terror replied disbelievingly. "You know, your _birthday." _This was met with a blank stare. She decided to try harder. "Umm...the day you were born."

Inuyasha's mind went 'click'.

"Oh, _that," _he said "What about it? Why get so excited over a thing as dumb as that?"

Kagome's jaw almost touched the floor. "What?! But-but it's your birthday," she desperately repeated, hoping to get some positive reaction out of Inuyasha and receiving none. "Come on Inuyasha! You know, you get lots of presents and everybody's nice to you- its great! You can even throw a party too, if you want!"

"Presents..?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief. "For doing something as simple as getting born?! I mean, shouldn't you be giving something to the mother instead? Babies don't really do much work in the matter, I mean getting squeezed out of your mother's-"

"BUT, Inuyasha," Kagome cut in, at precisely the right moment. "It's not _that _that matters but the importance of the occasion." she said with an air of finality, giving Inuyasha a death glare as if daring him to mention any more 'squeezing'. "A birthday should be celebrated because it's when you first came into the world...actually, Inuyasha, when's your birthday?" she questioned, curiosity lighting up her eyes. "For all the time I've known you I've never heard you mention it."

The question took Inuyasha aback. "Mine? Keh, I don't know. If my mother told me I was to young to remember and after that..." Inuyasha silenced a rush of painful memories flowing into him with the mention of his mother.

Kagome's eyes watching the sudden change in her friend sparkled with sympathy. "Inuyasha..." She hated seeing him upset, and that it was her who had brought up the potentially painful topic for Inuyasha made it even worse.

Pausing for a moment Kagome searched her mind for a way to cheer up her now gloomy comrade.

And then it struck her.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed in joy, delighted with her idea.

Pulled from his melancholy by Kagome's sunny call of his name Inuyasha managed a dulled "What?"

"Lets give you a new birthday!" Breathless with happiness Kagome's eyes gleamed, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

"What?" Inuyasha repeated, it really was a handy word.

"Lets give you a new birthday! I mean, you don't know when it is anyway so why don't we make you a new one? Everybody deserves a birthday, after all."

Inuyasha contemplated what Kagome had just said. "You mean," he dubiously began, "that we just pick a day and decide it's my birthday, just like that?"

"Uhu!" Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Just like that! Why not? It'll be fun! Like I said, you'll have presents, everyone'll be nice to you and maybe even a party!"

Inuyasha began to warm to the idea. "Really? For me? Even...presents?" The word felt foreign on his tongue, no one had ever given anything to the lonely hanyou.

"Of course!" Kagome continued excitedly, "What's a birthday without presents? Tell you what, how about we make it one week from now? It'll still be summer so the weather will be nice and it gives me time to get everything prepared, what do you think?"

Inuyasha had a hard time quelling the emotions of gratitude and joy rising in his chest. This was all for him, she was doing this all for him...

He turned away abruptly.

"Keh, do what you want, as long as I get food I'm happy."

Watching him knowingly a tender expression spread across Kagome's features, noticing the creased emotion in Inuyasha's voice and how his ears quivered slightly atop his snowy head.

"Thank you...Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was a soft smile. "I'd better head back over to the well then, there's so much to do! I'll see you soon, OK?"

"Keh."

Grinning to herself Kagome ran off in the direction of the bone-eating well, knowing that he wouldn't want her to see him in such an emotional state.

What Kagome didn't know, however, was that when Inuyasha was quite sure she was of ear-shot, he smiled to himself gently, a glimmer of what might have been tears in his eyes, and whispered "Thank you too, Kagome...thank you too..."

To be continued...

xXx

I'm hoping there were no glaring mistakes in that piece, I kind of didn't have time to check it so I hope it was all OK.

Did you like it? This is quite weird for me, I normally go for writing full-on yaoi pieces (guyxguy) but for this I haven't. I'm not sure whether I want to put a lemon in or what, please give me your opinions and views as they will be very much appreciated.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, this piece is for all you people that do.


	2. Shippo

I update at last! I forgot how fun this piece was to write, I've been giggling to myself all the way through this chapter : ).

Sorry I there are any typos in this, my own laptop's dead so I'm borrowing my sister's _and the keys are literally falling off…_ I have to stab at the o to get it to work and I'm just praying that none of the alphabet keys are going to die soon…that would be fun…I could try writing an entire story without the letter 'e'. Oh dear…

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Review replies.

Yengirl- Thank you! Yup, this one is staying a 'T' rated fic, thanks for your opinion! I'm kinda used to writing the 'M' yaoi fics and we all know what that means : ). I hope you like this chappy and I'm already working on the next Fullmetal Fun chapter.

fruitsbasketfreak08- Aghh! I'm sorry for being so slow! Guilty guilty… I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the review, happy author XD.

xXx

Kagome lay back with a sigh that sounded as if it had come from her toes.

It was finally the big day, they were finally ready and Kagome finally had some time to herself.

Getting more comfortable in her position in the grass she cast her mind over the previous week.

It had been hell.

Who knew it took so much effort to prepare for a simple birthday party? There was just so much…stuff…

Due to this Kagome had been fairly totalitarian in her delegation of jobs.

She and Sango had been in charge of food. The actual snacks for the party were being provided from Kagome's time, so she had had a frantic week diving between time periods laden with supplies. Sango had worked with what she had been provided by Kagome.

Miroku, to place him out of harms way (i.e. to stop him groping any passing females) sorted out the decorations.

Surprisingly enough the monk appeared to have a hidden talent for origami, although, Sango had had to step in to prevent any obscene paper folding. The variety of…unsuitable…creations the monk could make from an innocent piece of paper was quite amazing…disturbing…yet amazing all the same.

He had also been unofficially been delegated the task of keeping Inuyasha amused.

The hanyou, as it was his party, had been forbidden to do any serious work towards the festivities. Everyone else was busy working so this meant a very bored half-demon. In the end, out of pity, Kagome had conceded and let him help out Miroku with the decorations.

Apparently this had been a bad move.

Inuyasha did not do origami. Or rather, he tried, and failed miserably.

So far the hanyou's contributions to the decorations had been some distressingly mangled cranes. This had nearly led to a fight between him and the monk as Inuyasha had got somewhat…defensive…when Miroku asked whether his cranes were 'miniature replicas of Naraku'.

In the end they had managed to get Miroku out of the bush (care of Inuyasha) and there had been no arguments since.

Last but not least Shippo and Kirara had been writing and giving out invitations.

Kagome had thought this would be a nice task for the kitsune. She knew how he liked drawing so she had given him a list of names (the guests) and a mound of coloured paper and crayons to do so with as he will. The kit could then deliver the invites with Kirara.

Perfect!

A spark went off in Kagome's mind.

Actually, Shippo had been trying to get her attention earlier. He had said it was something to do with the invites but Kagome had been so busy with the food she brushed him off, saying she would talk to him later. But she had never got round to it…

A frown crinkled the smooth of her brow for a moment yet it quickly cleared. Whatever it was it couldn't have been that important, otherwise Shippo would have chased her up about it. No, she decided, settling in her thoughts again, it couldn't have been that important.

If only she knew how wrong she was…

"Kagome! We're ready!"

Sango's call pulled Kagome from her relaxed meditations.

"I'm coming!" She shouted in reply, standing up and brushing off her skirt. Before she returned she took a moment to grin up into the big blue sky.

It was Inuyasha's birthday, his very own birthday, and she was going to make it one he would never forget.

And with that thought, a faint flush of excitement illuminating her features, she turned and headed towards the festivities.

The fun was about to begin…

X

"Happy birthday!!" The cheer went up amidst the bangs of party-poppers and a haze of brightly coloured paper.

Kagome would have sworn that Inuyasha was blushing from all the attention he was receiving. He looked…dashing…Kagome mentally giggled at using such an old-fashioned word to describe the usually disgruntled hanyou.

Hair gleaming a brilliant silver in the bright sun light, fire rat robe clean and of deepest red, Inuyasha was indeed quite a sight to behold. Looking at him Kagome soon found her cheeks becoming hot for quite a different reason than the heat of the day.

Miroku had outdone himself with the decorations. Their surroundings where a whirl of paper figures, intricate and beautifully made. He had even gone so far as to create little paper versions of all the guests. This was a cause of some disruption as Koga (yes, Koga had been invited too) had realised that _his_ figure was shorter than that of Inuyasha's. Deciding this was a serious matter of pride the wolf had taken this up with the monk, who was currently trying to hide behind the buffet from the murderous yokai.

Other than that everything was going splendidly. All the guests had been instructed in the invite to provide a present and the turn out had been amazing! There was an entire mound of gifts waiting to be unwrapped by Inuyasha, and Kagome decided that unwrapping the presents would be a nice way to start the party.

"Okay!" She shouted above the hubbub of the guests. "Presents time!"

A few moments later Inuyasha was about to unwrap the first of the gifts. He looked up, laughing at the ceremony of it all, and then his face froze, a very different expression coming across his features.

Kagome recognised it with dread.

It meant danger.

"Inuyasha!" She called amidst confused grumblings of the partygoers. "What is it?"

The hanyou pointed.

Kagome's eyes snapped to where he was indicating.

In the sky, barely visible yet certainly there, were two faint dots, one in the shape of a…glowing orb? Where the other was darker and she couldn't quite make it out.

Jigsaw pieced clicked together in Kagome's head, cogs began to whirr into motion.

Scanning the guests she sought out Shippo, being so damn small he was hard to spot. There he was! Taking advantage of the sudden confusion the kit was trying to sidle over to the snacks table to get first dibs on food.

"Shippo!" She hurried over to him.

"Eep!" Shame faced the kitsune jumped at the sound of his name. "Sorry Kagome! I was hungry and-"

"No! Not that! That's fine!" She quickly cut him off to avoid the long-winded excuse. "About before, you tried to tell me something about the invites, what was it?" Desperation was leaking into her voice.

"Eeh?" Looking confused for a moment Shippo frowned, that is, until his memory kicked in. "Oh, that! You forgot some names on the list."

"I…forgot…some names…" Kagome sounded like the person who had just discovered the iceberg in the Titanic. She had definitely not forgotten anyone, _so what had Shippo done_?

As they were talking the two dots in the sky were getting closer, they were almost recognisable. Inuyasha's growling went up a notch.

"Yeah, but don't worry!" Shippo continued. " I made sure to invite them anyway, so it's all OK!" The kitsune beamed, perfectly oblivious to the metaphorical bomb he had just dropped.

With a sinking feeling Kagome knew she was going to have to ask, even if she was terrified she already knew the answer.

"Just who exactly did you-?!"

She was never able to finish her question.

The former blobs in the sky had landed, and they were painfully close and painfully familiar.

Stepping forward, the leader of the group held out a cheery home-made invite. It was complete with illustrations and a charmingly red 'don't forget to bring a present' at the bottom.

"_This_ Sesshomaru has arrived."

It was going to be an interesting party.

To be continued…

xXx

Yay! I managed plot! I'm having so much fun with this I've already got an outline of the next chapter written out (computers so rubbish have to use pen).

I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I'm a little worried 'cus I didn't get so much feedback on the last chappy so I'm paranoid I'm doing something wrong…agh!

Thank you for reading : ). Merkwinter xxx


End file.
